It is known in the art to which this invention pertains to provide an indicia bearing plastic laminate for personal identification purposes in which there is utilized a cardboard base having an aperture therein to accommodate a 16 mm. film chip bearing the requisite data, whether it be medical history or other information, and adjacent to this aperture is a section upon which is typed or printed the individual's name and such information as home address, telephone number and the like. With this information in place, lamination can then be effected. However, the utilization of a cardboard base and the procedure described entails a substantial expenditure in materials, equipment and other outlay. The necessary typing is subject to inaccuracies, and there is always the possibility that the film chip and name of the party may not correspond. Further, it is always possible that any provision for signature corresponding to the other indicia on the card might be fraudulent. Additionally, and more importantly, when a cardboard base is employed, the resulting object is essentially opaque, and therefore reading by means of a microfilm viewer is impossible. It is believed that it will be apparent as the description proceeds that all of the structural and operational disadvantages of the prior art have been effectively obviated by the present invention.